Eternally Grateful
by mysticxstelena
Summary: When quiet girl, Elena Gilbert has a horrific experience, Stefan Salvatore is the one to help her through it. AU AHH


**Hey! I know TVD has ended but Stelena will forever be my OTP. I decided I wanted to start writing AU fanfiction so here goes.**

"Guess what, you guys?!" Caroline came running over to me and Bonnie through the hallway, interrupting our (irrelevant) conversation. I carried on putting books in my locker as she squealed excitedly.

"Tyler Lockwood is throwing a massive party at his house and we're invited! It's gonna be so fun!" Caroline loved parties and was always going out. Bonnie wasn't as energetic as Caroline but still liked to have fun. Whereas I was quite shy, not with my best friends of course but other people barely ever heard me speak. I preferred to spend my evenings at home in my pyjamas, binge watching Netflix and eating whatever food I could find in the cupboards. While my friends would be telling me about who they made out with that weekend, I'd be telling them about a character I was now obsessed with. I will admit, it makes me a little jealous knowing everyone else is living their lives to the fullest and I'm just sat at home by myself. But at least I'm not drinking or doing drugs or kissing random boys. My parents always encourage me to go out but if I did they'd just be harassing me with texts and phone calls to see if I'm okay so I don't see the point. They're always asking why I don't have a boyfriend yet but why would I want to date any of the boys my age, they're all horrible. Don't get me wrong, I like to look at the cute ones but they all treat girls awfully. No one goes for me anyway, well, other than Matt but I don't like him that way. I just see him as a friend.

"You're both coming right?"

"Yeah, sounds great" Bonnie said smiling. I didn't say anything, they both knew I wasn't up for it.

"Elena ... ? Please come" Caroline pouted and gave me those puppy dog eyes. I couldn't help but smile at her, "ugh ... I don't know".

"You have to come, the whole year is going ... please, Elena" Caroline begged. I eventually gave in, even though I really didn't want to go. We all then walked off to the P.E changing rooms for first period.

We were doing cheerleading, whilst the boys were playing football. Caroline, Bonnie and I just sat on the grass pretending to stretch and stuff because none of us really liked sport. We talked as we watched the boys practise.

"So who do you thinks the hottest on that field?" Bonnie asked staring at them.

"Stefan obviously, look at him" Caroline eyed him, smiling. Bonnie agreed nodding, "yeah". They both looked at me, waiting for me to give my opinion.

"He's okay." I muttered, looking at my finger nails. They both raised their eyes brows at me. I was lying, he was absolutely gorgeous. He had this really sexy hair, brownish/dirty blonde. I'd never got close enough to see his eye colour but from a distance they looked brown, Caroline was certain they were green though. She's probably right, she's very observant. His jawline is amazing and his lips, oh those lips, anyone would die for lips like those. They looked so soft and kissable. His body wasn't too bad either, I'd never seen him shirtless but I could tell he was well built. He was very athletic after all so it made sense.

Caroline clapped in my face to knock me out of my trance, "Just okay, huh?". They both laughed at me.

"Okay, I guess, he's a little pretty" I smiled down at the floor but then quickly snapped out it, "but everyone knows he's a fuckboy". They continued to stare at him.

"He's got a new girlfriend like every day" I rolled my eyes. It seemed like I was trying to prove something to them but I didn't know why.

"I swear he's only ever dated Katherine and Rebekah" Bonnie said, confused.

"Well ... I don't know" I stuttered "but apparently he cheated on Katherine with Rebekah so." Stefan was very popular, he was always the talk of the school. It felt wrong talking badly about someone who has never done anything to me and probably doesn't even know I exist ... but I bet he always talks about girls in the disgusting way that boys always do.

Bonnie was about to pick me up soon to go to Tyler's. I was so nervous. I felt like I was about to cry as I stood opposite my reflection in the mirror. I'd spent hours and hours doing my makeup and hair and picking an outfit and I felt like I looked disgusting. I don't wear much makeup so it doesn't usually take me long but tonight I kept on re-doing it because I just looked awful. I always straighten my hair because I know it's the 'safe' option. I'm always afraid if I do anything different with my hair, I'll draw attention to myself. I attempted curling it but it just looked stupid so I abandoned that idea. I was wearing a short, black dress but I wore a jacket to cover my cleavage. The last thing I wanted was people looking at me. And I wore my favourite boots. I stared at my outfit and how it fit around my small frame. I looked weird and my ... *Ding dong* I nearly jumped out of my skin. But I quickly flattened out my dress, fixed my hair and put on the best smile I could manage.

 **I know there isn't really any Stelena but don't worry Stefan will become way more involved in the next chapters. Next chapter will be the party. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
